Un cri très particulier
by Titus de Mystique
Summary: Un Sevy , une Mimi et un auteur dans les débris, on dit merci qui? Merci bibidi!


**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR comme d'hab , ah si l'auteur est à moi! lol

**Auteur:** Titus de mystique

**Rating:** K ( et encore...)

**Couple: **Mimi Geignarde vs Severus Snape

**Résumé:** Un cri, une déclaration d'amour et un auteur en miettes. L'auteur aurait mieux fait de laisser inconnu l'auteur de ce cri, et Minerva aurait dû se boucher les oreilles. Au final , le plus heureux, c'est toujours Sevy!

**Cadeau à ma Valou dite bibidi ( pour les intimes)**

Tu l'as eu en avant-première ma grande , mais une mémé opiniâtre m'a persuadé à coups d'arguments frappants de publier cette histoire. C'est sûr , ça ne fera pas changer d'avis mes lecteurs sur la hauteur de mon niveau mental mais au moins ça leur fera psser le temps et bien rire , j'espère. J'ai trimé et t'as pu le voir, pour l'écrire , parce que déjà , j'étais parti sur une autre idée qui n'avait aucun rapport avec celle-là et bon... et d'un coup l'inspiration , des personnages une intrigue, voilà ce qui me manquait. Et je me doute que la Mimi on la voyait pas comme ça et c'est pas cette fic qui lui fera des amies. Tu l'as peut-être lu en avant-première mais ze veux ma review quand même.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

**Un cri très particulier**

- AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Un cri d'indicible terreur ou de jouissance retentit dans Poudlard , et en fit trembler celle-ci jusqu'à ses fondations.

Minerva McGonagall passa sa tête par la porte de sa classe et rencontra les têtes tout aussi surprises de ses collègues.

Un brouhaha commençait peu à peu à se répandre dans l'école, brouhaha issu des élèves qui tout comme leurs respectés professeurs se posait la question : « Mais qui avait poussé ce cri atroce ? »

Minerva fit signe à ses collègues de reprendre leur cours et vint s'enquérir auprès du directeur de la nature d'un tel hurlement dans une enceinte aussi respectueuse que Poudlard.

Mais il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de la directrice adjointe de laisser sa classe sans surveillance surtout quand celle-ci se composait des Septièmes Années Gryffonfor-Serpentard.

La préfète en Chef , Hermione et le préfet des Serpentards , Malefoy veillaient tous deux à ce que soit respecté un tant soit peut l'ordre de calme et de dignité laissés à leurs soins par la directrice adjointe.

« Voix off, demandez aux lectrices de ne point pousser de petits cris de stupéfaction à l'idée de voir Gryffondor et Serpentard calmes . »

En effet, il faut préciser que depuis la chute de Voldemort, McGonagall avait pris une telle ascendance sur Malefoy au point de devenir sa tutrice après la mort de ses parents que celui-ci , pour rien au monde n'aurait voulu encourir la colère et les foudres de sa respectée parente.

« A ces mots , deux infirmiers entrèrent dans la salle de classe et commencèrent à vouloir maîtriser l'auteur qui avait malencontreusement dit une bêtise »

- Une bêtise , mais non………. Hurlait l'auteur à travers la main de l'infirmier qui essayait de le bâillonner

Mais à cet instant , Super BIBIDI, en camisole jaune et rose, déboula dans la salle de classe et transforma les deux infirmiers en jolis papillons blancs à pois roses sous le regard éberlué de l'auteur .

- Je me demande si je regrettais la camisole et les infirmiers ……..euh…Non les papillons c'est très joli , très seyant à ton teint dit l'auteur qui voyait celui-ci tourner au rouge brique.

Rassurée , celle-ci s'installa au fond de la classe et prit religieusement son attention la plus concentrée pour voir se continuer une histoire qui partait déjà en vrille.

Mais un grincement , un couinement , un raclement …………un bruit quoi, fit l'auteur effrayé devant l'énorme matraque que brandissait super BIBIDI vint troubler le silence qui régnait dans la pièce , silence qui se troubla une nouvelle fois lorsque les menottes et la cravache reliés à la matraque apparurent tellement BIBIDI avait levé haut sa matraque ( **_La rédaction ici tient à préciser pour éviter les éventuelles confusions snapiennes que nous parlons bien ici de matraques , c'est à dire l'objet )._**

L'auteur , par respect , pour sa consœur ( en un seul mot , je précise), évita vaillamment de rire comme une buse devant l'air affreusement gêné que BIBIDI arborait sur son visage.

Ce qui, malheureusement n'était pas le cas des élèves , qui après le passage d' infirmiers endimanchés , d'une super héroïne en camisole et d'accessoires sado-masochistes, se tenaient les côtes les uns sur leur table, les autres par terre.

Un CRAC assourdissant provient brutalement de la porte , en effet, après de longues années de service , celle-ci venait de rendre l'âme par la poussée dont elle venait de faire l'objet , poussée réalisée par…………

L'ILLUSTRE , LE CELEBRE, LE MERVEILLEUX , LE SEXY SEVERUS SNAPE !

« ronflement d'orchestre , de cymbales et de poms-poms girls en folie »

« applaudissements »

- BAFFFFFFF fit le bruit de la gifle d' Hermione sur la joue de l'auteur .

- Tu vas nous dire qui a poussé ce cri horrible, espèce d'auteur de mes deux……… fit la préfète en chef un tantinet énervé en le secouant de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

- MOI ! fit une voix sensuelle qui fit se pâmer toutes les filles de Septième année ainsi que les lectrices.

Hermione , éberluée par cette révélation en lâcha l'auteur , qui put tranquillement , s'il en était encore possible, reprendre sa prose avec par-ci par-là quelques bleus.

C'était bien Sevy , le Sevy qui avait poussé ce cri.

Mais pourquoi, se demandait les lectrices , auxquelles restaient une mince lueur de neurone travailleur ; en effet écrit à toute vitesse l'auteur , la présence du spécimen snapien dans un environnement snapien déclenche immanquablement des réactions profondes voire très bruyantes de la part de ses admiratrices.

Auquel cas , celles-ci ne voient plus que le Sevy, sans penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

**- Pourquoi**, hurla Hermione, qui malgré la présence de son professeur de Potions tenait à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Mais ses protestations se perdaient dans les petits cris , les gloussements, les halètements et autres cris de ce genre provenant de ses camarades à la vue de la tenue quelque peu dénudée que portait notre illustre professeur.

En effet , en tout et pour tout, celui-ci portait un………………( Mon Dieu) string léopard.

- Oui c'est moi qui ai poussé ce cri, et je peux vous assurer , qu'en aucun cas, ce cri n'était un cri d'horreur, mais plutôt un cri de JOUISSANCE.

Plusieurs évanouissements de lectrices se déclarèrent ainsi que des convulsions parmi les élèves mais l'annonce ne fit ciller les plus grandes et plus ferventes admiratrices de Severus Snape.

- Chérie, viens , je dois leur dire que je t'aime, qu'on s'aime , qu'on baise , qu'on va se marier , avoir des tas de petits f…….

Sur ces mots la chérie de Severus Snape apparut et l'auteur fit mentalement sa prière , son Homélie , son testament ,son signe de croix et serra très fort son chapelet et son stylo , continuant vaillamment sous le regard surpris de certaines , énervés de certaines , voire carrément furibardes d'autres à écrire le nom de cette « chérie » qui allait pendant longtemps se faire incendier sur son lieu de travail pour avoir osé leur piquer leur Sevy !

Mimi Geignarde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et ce fut là le signe de l'hallali !

Les étudiantes , se précipitèrent vers Mimi Geignarde qui , pour l'occasion , avait revêtu son costume d'esprit frappeur ( autant en effet qu'elle soit un tant soit peu mobile pour lui faire pousser ce cri….)

Et les lectrices et autres fans de Sevy , sur l'auteur pour lui faire sa fête , la tête au carré , autant dire tous les supplices possibles et inimaginables que leur imagination dépravée et folle pouvait leur inspirer.

« Nous assurons tout de même aux lectrices encore attentives qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité lors de cette histoire

- Mais lâchez ces papillons , qu'est ce que vous voulez en faire ? »

Mais pendant ce temps, où la gente féminine assouvissait sa vengeance parfaitement justifiée sur les responsables, une mémé dans la force de l'âge enlevait discrètement Sevy.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? fit Minerva qui s'interrompit en se voyant écraser par une mémé vigoureuse et un Severus un tant soit peu effrayé par le retournement de situation.

- BLLLGHTYYYYfeuifgruifisuduioqsdhsdu fit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Mais les lectrices , lassés de passer leurs nerfs sur l'auteur , mais surtout énervés par la disparition du SEVy , pressaient vivement l'auteur de leur indiquer l'endroit où se trouvaient leur idole pour aller faire sa fête à celle qu leur avait chouré leur jouet.

Mais l'auteur exténué par une camisole , une Super BIBIDI, une préfète furax et une horde furieuse de lectrices en manque s'était réduit en un tas de poussière et d'os qui pouvait difficilement leur indiquer quoique ce soit en matière de Sevy , de Mémézaza et d'accessoires que cette allègre mémé avait piqués à sa consœur Super BIDIBI.

Et c'est sur cette fin , enfin pas pour tout le monde ( pauvre Sevy !) qu'un rideau pudique put se poser sur un couple en train de s'étreindre dans les cachots dont la porte enfoncée par des lectrices frustrées menaçait à tout instant de lâcher !

« l'auteur qui a honte mais qui a honte d'avoir écrit ça »

Alors Bibidi , tu le trouves comment ? Sevy à souhait ?


End file.
